This invention relates to a system and method in which sampled-data frequency control is used to tune an energizing signal for a crystal transducer, more particularly, a crystal transducer of the type used for generating ultrasound power to treat human tissue.
For many years, ultrasound power generating systems have been widely used for physical therapy, for example, for treating athletes for sore muscles and other ailments. The ultrasound power is generated by a transducer comprising a piezoelectric crystal and excitation electrodes bonded to the crystal. The transducer is mounted at a front end of a hand-held applicator and the excitation electrodes are electrically connected via wiring that extends through the hand-held applicator to a control unit in which an energizing power supply and various control circuits are housed. Such a piezoelectric crystal is disk shaped and thus has front and rear flat circular surfaces and a cylindrical edge surface. In an appropriate support and with appropriate alternating voltage applied across its excitation electrodes, the crystal conducts and vibrates at very high rates. It is practical and desirable for this rate to have a selectable, predetermined value in the of about one megahertz (1 Mhz) to about three megahertz (3 Mhz).
The natural mode of vibration of the crystal involves a relatively complex pattern that is generally symmetrical with respect to the axis of the disk. The pattern is affected by both fixed and variable elements of an acoustic load on the crystal. The fixed or relatively constant elements of the acoustic load on the crystal depend upon the way in which the crystal is arranged with respect to supporting and abutting structures.
Such structures include the means used to effect electrical contact between the excitation electrodes and wires that carry excitation current supplied to the crystal to flow through it and return to the energizing power supply. In one known arrangement of the excitation electrodes, a front excitation electrode is defined by a cup-shaped electrical coating, a circular portion of which covers all of the front face of the crystal and a cylindrical portion of which covers the peripheral edge of the crystal. A rear excitation electrode is a circularshaped electrical coating covering substantially all of the rear circular face of the crystal. Another arrangement is the same except that the front excitation electrode is defined by just the cylindrical electrical coating. Either of these electrode arrangements is advantageous in terms of providing for cooperation with abutting structures without unduly disturbing the pattern of crystal vibration.
As for the front excitation electrode, an electrically conductive housing structure abutting its cylindrical portion provides reliable and effective means for making an electrical connection to a wire, with little if any disturbance of the vibration pattern of the crystal. As for the rear excitation electrode, any of various known resilient structures can abut it for making electrical connection. One known structure includes an electrically conductive body having a head with a flat circular surface for facing the excitation electrode, and a pin integral with the head, and a coil spring around the pin. An improved structure includes an electrically conductive wavy washer which makes multiple-point contact in a ring-shaped region of the excitation electrode. This structure is fully described in a concurrently filed, commonly assigned patent application titled "A Therapeutic Applicator For Ultrasound"; the inventors being T. Buelna and R. Houghton. Wires that carry current for the crystal extend a considerable distance within the hand-held applicator and from the hand-held applicator to the control unit. Because high frequencies are involved, it is most desirable to use coax cable; otherwise, an undesirable amount of radiation can occur.
It is desirable for the frequency of the energizing signal to be the resonant frequency of the crystal. The frequency at which the crystal resonates is a function of the acoustic load it drives. Factors that affect the acoustic load include whether the crystal is separated from the patient's skin by air, and whether a material with good ultrasonic transmissiveness has been applied. Such materials include saline solutions and gels. As for expressing the magnitude of an acoustic load quantitatively, this can be done as percentage of air coupling.
Variations in acoustic load affect the input impedance of the crystal, as well as its resonant frequency. A representative example involves a crystal that has a resonant frequency slightly above 1 Mhz while the acoustic load is about two per cent (2%) air coupling and it has a slightly lower resonant frequency when the acoustic load is about thirty per cent (30%) air coupling. This crystal has an input impedance of about 22 ohms under the conditions of resonance with the 2% air coupling, and an input .of .impedance of about 28 ohms under the conditions of resonance with the 30% air coupling. In each case, the input impedance at resonance is essentially resistive; i.e., components of capacitive reactance and of inductive reactance are essentially equal, and, being opposite in phase, cancel each other.
The variations in input impedance of a crystal pose a challenge with respect to meeting an important goal of efficiently energizing the crystal so as to minimize undesirable power dissipation in the energizing circuitry and attendant heating of the energizing circuitry. In this regard, the heating that occurs under commonly occurring operating conditions is such that it is necessary to provide a safety turn-off to prevent damage from overheating. This is the case even though relatively massive heat-sinking plates support the components of the energizing circuitry. Further with respect to variations in crystal input impedance, it is not only the magnitude that varies, but also the phase. In the frequency range just below the resonant frequency, the input impedance has a capacitive reactance component. In the frequency range just above the resonant frequency, the input impedance has an inductive reactance component. In either case, the voltage across the excitation electrodes is out of phase with respect to the current flowing through the crystal. Such a phase shift adversely affects the efficiency of the energizing circuitry. This is true even where the energizing circuitry is arranged for switching operation rather than less power-efficient linear operation.
As to approaches that have been proposed in the past, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,410 to Hance et al., and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,127 to Abdelghani.
The patent to Hance et al. proposes a manually tuned system in which a Colpitts oscillator has a manually adjustable impedance, and in which light emitting diodes (LEDs) display indications to guide a person to adjust the manually adjustable impedance to make a frequency adjustment in the correct direction for causing the Colpitts oscillator to oscillate at the resonant frequency of the crystal under particular acoustic load conditions.
The patent to Abdelghani proposes a system that requires a three-electrode crystal and that involves additional complexities with respect to electrical connections. Two of the three electrodes of the disclosed crystal are excitation electrodes, and the third is a feedback electrode. More particularly, the front face of the crystal has a circular excitation electrode, the rear face of the crystal has a annularly-shaped excitation electrode surrounding an uncoated annularly-shaped isolation region that, in turn, surrounds a centrally positioned, circular feedback electrode. In regard to operation, the patent to Abdelghani states that the front excitation electrode is grounded (i.e., 0 volts); the rear excitation electrode has applied to it a high-voltage, high-frequency drive signal; a feedback signal is generated across the feedback electrode and the ground excitation electrode; and the feedback signal has a component having a frequency equal to the resonant frequency of the crystal. In a control unit of the system, there is a circuit arrangement involving high and low pass filters, an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit, and an oscillator that locks onto a resonant frequency component.
As to effecting electrical connections between the control unit and the crystal, the patent to Abdelghani indicates generally that some kind of cable is provided, and does not indicate what type of shielding, if any, is provided. Shielding could be provided by resorting to two coax cables, one with the center conductor carrying the high-voltage drive signal, the other with the center conductor carrying the feedback signal, and with each having the shield grounded. The patent to Abdelghani discloses an electrically conductive abutting structure for making an essentially single-point, resilient contact to the feedback electrode. Drawbacks associated with this single-point contact are evident upon considering the amplitude of crystal vibration at the point of contact, the undesirability of disturbing the pattern of vibration by pressure applied at this point, and the need for resilient pressure to be applied to ensure continuous contact while the crystal vibrates.
As demonstrated by the foregoing background matters, there exists a substantial need for an improved system and method for overcoming the problems and drawbacks discussed above.